


Good Little Girls

by SergeantPixie



Category: Glee, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caroline is jealous, F/F, Femslash February, Jeremy is amused, Kinda, Quinn and Elena are super gay for each other, and Damon is completely oblivious, quinnlena is a thing and it brings me joy tbh, unholy trinity grew up in Mystic Falls, until he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantPixie/pseuds/SergeantPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changes when the college students come home for the summer. Damon doesn't know what it is about Elena's friend Quinn, but he just doesn't trust her. Decidedly Quinnlena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Little Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this fic planned for like, years, but hey, better late than never, am I right? Anyway. I've had a soft spot for this ship ever since I discovered it was a thing. Basically the Unholy Trinity are from Mystic Falls instead of Lima. They were two years ahead of Elena/Caroline/Bonnie in high school and were sort of their mentors. Takes place post Season 2 of tvd and at the beginning of Season 3 of tvd. Enjoy:)

_"You say that you want all of my love_

_But let's be honest, we don't need all that,_

_I like it better with no strings attached_

_Good girl do bad things sometimes,_

_But we get by with it…"_

_-Meiko_

_"Bad Things"_

Everything changed when the college students came home for the summer. For a solid month, Elena had been quieter than Damon had ever seen her. He knew losing Jenna and John was hard on her—and Stefan leaving so soon after couldn't have been easy for her, but he hadn't expected her silence.

It wasn't like she stopped talking all together, she still talked and laughed and smiled—even if they were half-hearted at best, she still tried. But when she thought no one was looking, she got quiet—quiet deep in her bones. She'd stare into space and Damon would wonder where she'd gone off to.

It was only when he remembered that she had died too did he begin to understand that her quietness was not something he could fix. Just when he was getting used to the idea of a quieter Elena—the college student descended upon the town.

It was only mid-May, and the high school still had a month left before summer vacation, but that didn't stop the youth of Mystic Falls from throwing weekly parties in honor of their returning friends and family.

Damon was fully prepared to coax Elena into going to the first one—it was being held at the home of Dr. Lopez, in honor of his daughter returning from school in New York City—but to his surprise, she was already planning on going with Bonnie and Caroline.

He tagged along, partially out of curiosity but mostly because it was the first time that Elena had decided to go out without any pushing from her friends in months. It was a mix of college and high school students, and while Damon knew most of the high school students on sight, the college students were new faces.

Elena seemed familiar with them. Practically at the door she was tackled by a leggy blonde with a beaming smile and bright blue eyes.

"Laney, I missed you!" the blonde squealed, swinging Elena around in a circle. Elena laughed and hung on for dear life.

"I missed you too, B," Elena wheezed, still tightly ensconced in her arm. The blonde finally released her, giving her a bright smile before giving Caroline and Bonnie the same treatment. She called Caroline 'Sweet Caroline', and Bonnie 'Little B', much to the embarrassment of both girls. Damon guessed her name was Brittany when Caroline called her Britt.

Brittany pulled the three girl through the house toward the kitchen, and Damon followed along, bemused.

"S! Our Mini Mes are here!" Brittany called out happily.

A slim, petite Latina girl who was clearly holding court in the kitchen, turned at the call to give the blonde girl an indulgent smile. At the sight of the three girls she grinned widely and slipped off of her perch on the kitchen counter. She moved with panther-like grace through the crowd, everyone swiftly moving out of her way.

When she reached the four girls, she exchanged greeting with the younger girls—calling Caroline her "third favorite blonde," and Bonnie "Baby B", before turning to Elena last.

She raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"What the hell, Princess, we leave you for one year and you manage to bury even more family members?"

Damon's eyebrows shot up, expecting hurt or anger from Elena—ready to defend her if necessary, but Elena just rolled her eyes.

"Screw you, Lopez," she retorted. Santana—as Caroline had called her—gave Elena a shit-eating grin and pulled her in for a hug.

When the younger brunette was in her embrace, Santana whispered her condolences into her hair and called her _querida_ , so quietly Damon wouldn't have heard if it weren't for his enhanced hearing. From the soft look on Caroline's face, she had heard too. Elena clung to Santana's neck for a second and when she stepped out of her embrace her eyes were suspiciously shiny.

Santana acted like she hadn't said anything, let alone something incredibly sweet or sentimental.

Brittany pulled Elena back into a hug as soon as Santana released her. "I'm really glad you didn't go away too, Laney, 'cause I'd miss you and Lord Tubbington would be really sad without your belly scratches—he says they're the best," the older girl babbled. Elena let out a startled little laugh, but patted Brittany on the back.

"Thanks Britt," she said, trying not to giggle. "I'm glad Lord Tubbington likes it when I rub his belly," she added solemnly, giving Caroline and Bonnie a stern look as they giggled hysterically. Santana smiled fondly at the blonde as she released Elena from her death grip.

The older girl tossed her long dark hair over her shoulder and gave Damon a once over.

"Is this one yours, Princess?" she asked Elena. Elena shook her head.

"He's just a friend, San," Elena told her. Santana shrugged, it was of little consequence to her.

"Aw, but I bet he wishes he was," she purred, continuing to talk about Damon as if he wasn't right there. It was amusing enough that he let her continue. Elena gave Santana a stern look, but the older girl just gave her a shit-eating grin.

"San," Caroline said in warning, but she giggled in spite of herself, thus rendering her scolding ineffective.

"It's all right, baby girl, we all know how irresistible you are," Santana cooed at Elena, clearly enjoying teasing her. "You did learn from the best after all," she pointed out. At that, all four of the other girls had to nod in agreement.

"That is true," Bonnie agreed. "There is no charm like the Fabray charm."

Damon raised an eyebrow, wondering who this Fabray was. Elena's cheeks tinged pink, and she glared at Santana, who blatantly ignored her, continuing.

"Speaking of, Q just texted me, she just got back today and got home kinda late, but the Ice Queen should be here any minute," she informed them, speaking mostly to Elena.

Bonnie and Brittany both looked pleased by this news, but Elena and Caroline's reactions were both far more interesting. Elena looked torn between embarrassment and joy, while Caroline looked like she didn't know if she should smile or cry.

"Ice Queen?" Damon asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Santana turned to look at him.

"Well what do you know, Blue Eyes can talk," she mocked him, but before she could continue she caught sight of someone just entering the living room and she forgot all about Damon. She grinned.

"The Ice Queen has arrived," she announced loudly, and half the room turned toward the door.

Framed by the doorway, there stood a girl who was easily one of the most gorgeous women Damon had ever seen. She had silky golden blonde hair, perfectly symmetrical features, a pretty pink mouth, and alluring hazel green eyes.

There was a serene expression on her face that was almost icy, and he instantly knew why they called her Ice Queen. She had the composure of royalty, and a kind of air about her that suggested she could freeze a man with nothing but a look.

The cold expression melted right off her face almost instantly as she caught sight of someone in the crowd. Her whole face softened, and when she smiled she somehow became even more gorgeous. Damon glanced around the room, trying to discern what had caused the sudden mood change in the aforementioned Ice Queen.

She was looking in his general direction, so he assumed it had something to do with the five girls surrounding him—in fact he could've sworn that she was looking right at Elena. A blonde blur knocked into him as Brittany rushed to tackle 'Q'.

"QUINNIE!" she squealed loudly.

"Quinn, I take it?" Damon asked Elena dryly. Elena nodded, still looking at the two blondes.

Quinn spoke to Brittany in a low, calm murmur, her voice husky and sweet as she returned Brittany's enthusiastic greeting in more subdued tones. After the two girls had finished saying their hellos, Brittany led Quinn through the crowd, which parted for them just like they had for Santana. As they went people greeted Quinn eagerly, and she gave them gracious smiles, but she didn't stop to talk to anyone.

When the two girls finally reached their group, Bonnie was the first to pull Quinn in for a hug.

"It's so good to see you, Quinn!" she exclaimed excitedly. Quinn returned her embrace with affection. "How's Yale?" Bonnie asked as she pulled out of the embrace. Quinn grinned at her, obviously pleased at being presented with the opportunity to brag about her Ivy League education.

"It's amazing, it still feels surreal, even after two semesters," she admitted, her smile beaming brightly.

"That's so awesome," Bonnie gushed.

Santana was the next to greet her, giving the other girl a once over.

"Well at least you weren't a victim of the freshman fifteen," she said archly. Quinn gave her a half smile.

"That makes one of us," she replied sweetly, and for the second time that night, Damon wondered if he was going to witness a girl fight. Much to his surprise, Santana grinned at Quinn.

"Bitch, we both know I look damn good," she scoffed. Quinn shrugged but nodded in agreement. They exchanged a quck, tight hug.

Caroline and Quinn's exchange was the briefest and probably the least affectionate. Both girls regarded each other almost warily.

"How's the squad?" Quinn asked Caroline carefully. Caroline raised her chin almost imperceptibly.

"We made it to regionals, placed 2nd," Caroline informed her primly. Quinn nodded approvingly.

Finally, Quinn turned to Elena. The blonde took Elena's hands in her own. She gave Elena a special smile, soft and sweet and something close to adoring. Elena returned it with one of her own, beaming and beautiful, like the sun coming out from behind a cloud.

"Elena," Quinn said, her smile evident even in her voice.

"Quinn," Elena replied, her smile still bright. Quinn tugged on her hands and pulled her in for a hug.

"I was so sorry when I heard about your aunt and uncle," she murmured into Elena's hair, keeping her voice deliberately low. Elena winced delicately. "I'm so sorry I couldn't make it back for the funeral, but there just wasn't any time between class and studying," Quinn said sorrowfully. Her arms were wrapped snugly around Elena's waist, while Elena's arms were slung around her neck.

Elena shook her head, propping her chin on Quinn's shoulder.

"It's okay, Quinn, I know how hard you worked to get into Yale," Elena reassured her. Quinn's grip tightened slightly but then she released her, looking almost regretful to have let her go.

"Still if you need to talk at all, don't hesitate to call or just come over," Quinn insisted. "My mom loves you, she'd be delighted to see you."

Elena nodded.

"I miss her cookies," Elena confessed and Quinn laughed. Their fingers were still laced together.

"I think it's time for a drink," Caroline announced loudly. Everyone turned to look at her, startled. She ignored the surprised looks she was getting and turned to Santana.

"Where's the booze?" she demanded. Santana rolled her eyes but draped an arm over the taller girl's shoulders. Luckily she was wearing heels so high that she could reach without any difficulty.

"There's a keg in the backyard, Blondie," she informed her.

"Oh goody, cheap beer," Caroline said with faux-enthusiasm. The two of them set off toward the backyard. Brittany giggled and linked her pinkie through Bonnie's and pulled her along. Damon half trailed after them until he realized that Elena and Quinn hadn't moved.

Caroline noticed too and she turned back to look at them.

"You're not coming, Elena?" she asked, something close to pleading in her voice. Elena shook her head.

"Sorry Care, but I don't really feel like drinking tonight," she admitted. Caroline looked almost wounded but she covered it up quickly and Damon wondered what was going on with her.

Quinn nodded.

"Me neither," she agreed. Santana rolled her eyes but gestured towards the fridge.

"There's soda in the fridge," she informed them. She smirked "And my room is free if you need a quiet place to talk," she added meaningfully. "Now c'mon girlies, I wants to do some body shots off of Britt's abs."

With one last look, Caroline allowed Santana to lead her out the door, and since it was clear all the booze was being kept outside, Damon followed after them. He caught one last glimpse of Quinn handing Elena a soda from the fridge, the two of them standing close, before they were out of view.

"Guess things are exactly the same," Caroline remarked bitterly. Santana rolled her eyes and patted her on the hand.

"What did you expect, Blondie? Quinn and Elena have always been _close_ ," Santana reminded her. Caroline shrugged.

They'd reached the backyard that was partially taken over by a pool and was also teeming with teenagers. Santana shooed people away from the front of the line for the keg, allowing herself and her friends to pour their drinks first. Damon picked through the table full of harder alcohol, finding a bottle of halfway decent Bourbon that he claimed for himself while he continued to eavesdrop on the four girls.

"I dunno, Elena and I got really close this year, we bonded," Caroline explained and Damon held back a snort. There was nothing like supernatural hijinks to bond people together. "I guess I just didn't expect her to drop everyone for Quinn in a flat second," she admitted.

Santana rolled her eyes. She grabbed a bottle of tequila and guided her over to the edge of the pool.

"Look, don't take it personally," she advised her. "You and Elena's friendship is completely different from her relationship with Quinn, and I know that's part of the problem, but really, you gotta get over it, Blondie. Quinn and Elena are gonna keep being _them_ and you're just gonna have to deal, sweet cheeks."

By then, Bonnie and Brittany had joined them at the pool's edge.

"Elena's not going to ditch us for Quinn, Care," Bonnie insisted. "She's just excited to see her, she hasn't seen her since she left last summer, she didn't come home for Christmas, remember?" Bonnie reminded her.

Caroline sighed.

"Okay so maybe I'm being a clingy freak," Caroline admitted and Santana laughed and nodded.

"It's okay Care-Bear, we've come to expect it of you," she teased. Caroline scowled at her.

"Don't worry, Care, you're still Elena's bestie!" Brittany assured her. "Quinn's just her special lady friend like I'm San's," she continued on obliviously. A flash of hurt darted across Caroline's face before she smiled at Brittany.

"Thanks Britt, I know you're right," she said softly, taking a long swig from her beer. Damon frowned, wondering what Brittany meant.

 

* * *

 

Later, Damon had lost sight of most of the girls—Santana was taking body shots off of Brittany to the enthusiastic delight of the partygoers. He'd seen Bonnie chatting with some of the other cheerleaders and Caroline had been a frequent visitor to the booze table. He hadn't seen Elena or Quinn since they'd left them in the kitchen.

He'd learned a lot, since the beginning of the party. Brittany, Santana, and Quinn were two years ahead of Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena in high school. They'd been juniors when the three girls entered high school as freshmen. When the younger girls joined the cheer squad, the older ones had taken them under their wings. Elena and Quinn had always been especially close, and everyone had assumed that Quinn was grooming Elena to take her place as cheer captain and Queen Bee when she graduated.

But in a shocking move, the spring of her final year, she'd announced that Caroline Forbes would replace her as captain the following year. It was a month and a half before the Gilbert family car accident. Everyone assumed it was a deliberate snub, except that Elena never seemed upset about it—if anything she seemed thrilled for Caroline. Some people even speculated that Elena had _told_ Quinn to pick Caroline as her successor.

Quinn and Elena remained close even after the blonde left for Yale University, they often called and texted.

It was amazing the things you could learn at a college/high school party.

Just when he was thinking of leaving, Caroline showed up.

"Looking for Elena?" she asked bitterly. He raised an eyebrow at her. "She's probably with _Quinn_." She sneered and grabbed the Bourbon bottle right out of his hands. She took a long swig.

"Hello to you too, Caroline," Damon said sarcastically. Caroline ignored him.

"Get used to this," she told him. "You won't be seeing her very much this summer, and when you do, she'll be with _Quinn_."

Caroline's lips curled in disgust, and she took another swig from her pilfered bottle.

"You don't like Quinn very much, do you?" Damon asked, amused. Caroline gave him an affronted look.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked, completely baffled. "I adore Quinn—she gave me everything I ever wanted in high school—the title of Queen Bee, Cheer Captain, most popular girl in school," Caroline informed him.

"And yet you've spent all night complaining about her stealing your best friend," he pointed out. Caroline huffed in disbelief.

"Forgive me if I'm a little hurt that my best friend since first grade ditched me for some hot college girl," she said dryly. "Forget it," she shook her head. "You don't understand because you don't care about anyone but yourself." With that Caroline stalked off, taking his Bourbon with her.

"I was drinking that," he called after her fruitlessly.

 

* * *

 

Damon had gathered the drunken giggling duo of Bonnie and Caroline, and he was searching for Elena. At the end of his patience, he was ready to just leave her there—she knew the hostess, she could stay the night. Just when he was ready to give up, she appeared. She was flushed and slightly out of breath, but the beaming smile on her face suggested she'd had a better night than the rest of them.

"Finally," he grunted, dumping the drunk Caroline into her arms, who giggled and wrapped her arms around Elena's neck and planted a smacking kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry, I hope you weren't looking for me long," she apologized. She patted Caroline on the cheek and gently guided her out through the crowds toward the front door.

"Actually I was, where the hell were you?" he demanded. She shrugged.

"I was with Quinn," she said simply. He raised an eyebrow.

"We were talking," she told him.

"You talk to her all the time, what more could you possibly have to talk about?"

Elena gave him a surprised look.

"Someone's been catching up on his gossip," she observed calmly. "There are some things you don't exactly want to say on the phone," she reminded him simply. "Quinn was there for me after my parents died. She really helped me a lot. It's easier to talk to her about John and Jenna."

He gave her a sharp look.

"You didn't say anything about?" he trailed off, giving her a meaningful look. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course not! I don't want her mixed up in any of this," she insisted. "It's just nice to talk to someone who wasn't there for all of it, that's all."

"Okay," Damon said. They continued to the car in silence.

 

* * *

 

True to Caroline's word, Damon didn't seen much of Elena that summer, and he never saw her without Quinn. Even with a full month left of school, Elena was still practically attached at the hip with Quinn.

Most days Quinn picked her up after school and then they headed back to the Gilbert house where Quinn helped Elena with her homework. Sometimes they went to Quinn's house instead but usually they saved that for the weekend, as Elena spent almost every weekend at Quinn's.

Quinn was very diligent about Elena doing her homework.

"You have to keep your grades up if you're going to join me at Yale next fall," Quinn teased Elena.

"I really don't have the grades for Ivy League, Quinn," Elena pointed out. Quinn waved her off.

"Your grades are good enough," she assured her. "Besides, everyone loves a sob story," Quinn added. Elena let out a choked little laugh and continued with her Chemistry homework.

Damon was beginning to suspect that Quinn was serious about Elena joining her at Yale. There was a calculating gleam in those pretty hazel eyes that reminded Damon just a little bit too much of Katherine.

Elena wouldn't hear a word against her precious Quinn though.

"She's nothing like Katherine, Damon, she's a nineteen-year-old college student, she's too concerned with passing her classes to plan mass murder," Elena pointed out. "She just wants to help, she knows how stressful applying to colleges can be."

Damon raised an eyebrow.

"So you are considering Yale?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but I'm also considering Duke and Whitmore—that's where my dad went," she told him. "I haven't decided anything yet, I'm not even sure if I will apply, I'm just considering my options, that's all."

 

* * *

 

Everyone seemed to accept that Elena and Quinn were always together without much fuss, but it often felt like there was some joke that Damon was missing out on. Especially when it came to Bonnie, Caroline, and Jeremy.

While Bonnie was the most subdued with her teasing, and Caroline was the most bitter, Jeremy was the one who was most delighted by the two girls, jumping at any chance to tease Elena about Quinn.

"Should you invite her over for dinner so we can introduce her to Ric?" Jer teased Elena, smirking while he did the dishes. Elena rolled her eyes and took a plate to him to dry and put away.

"She's already met Ric," she reminded him. "She helped out with the fundraiser last week and she's been over at the house basically every day."

Jeremy snickered.

"Yeah, she's super dedicated to your studies." He grinned. Elena threw a dishcloth at him. He laughed gleefully.

 

* * *

 

After school was finally out, Damon saw even less of Elena. She spent most of her time at Quinn's, preferring the serenity of the Fabray household with only Quinn and her mother, to the uneasy silence of her own house.

She kept expecting Jenna to come down the stairs and offer to split a carton of Chunky Monkey with her.

She spent time with Brittany and Santana too, but most of her time was spent with Quinn.

The end of the school year almost perfectly lined up with Elena's eighteenth birthday, and Caroline jumped at the chance to plan her party and hopefully steal away some of her attention from Quinn.

Damon graciously offered the boarding house up for use and Quinn took Elena shopping to prevent her from objecting to the party as a whole.

That night, Damon found Elena in Stefan's room, dressed in a pure white lace dress.

"Pretty dress," he remarked, ignoring how his dead heart thudded as she gave him a smile.

"Thanks, it was a birthday present from Quinn," Elena said. Biting his tongue, Damon slipped her present out of his pocket.

"Good taste." He grimaced. He cleared his throat. "Speaking of birthday presents." He presented her with the box, carefully pulling the lid of.

Elena's face lit up but then dimmed just a little. She looked up and gave him a soft smile.

"My necklace," she said almost wistfully. He nodded. Pulling it out he placed it around her neck and clasped it there. She touched it and gave him a soft smile. "Thank you, Damon," she said sincerely. He shook his head and offered her his arm.

Downstairs was packed with her classmates—both current and former. Elena tried her best to look happy to be there, but couldn't hide her lack of enthusiasm when Caroline asked if she liked it.

Still she played along when she saw how pleased Caroline was. For her part, Caroline was ecstatic to have Elena all to herself—even if it only lasted for a couple of minutes before the infamous Unholy Trinity appeared.

"Nice dress, Princess," Santana said sincerely. Elena smiled as Brittany nodded enthusiastically.

"Thanks San, Quinn picked it out for me today," she told them. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Dressing rooms, nice," Santana said approvingly. Caroline's smile looked pasted on as both Quinn and Elena blushed.

"Do you want a drink, Elena?" Caroline asked abruptly, desperate to pull Elena away from the other girls. Elena looked at her, surprised, but nodded.

"Sure Care, that sounds nice," she agreed readily. Caroline grabbed her hand and dragged her off.

Elena stuck by Caroline for most of the party—feeling bad that she'd neglected her friend so much. Damon saw them dancing and drinking together for most of the night.

Toward the end of the night, both Elena and Quinn mysteriously disappeared and Caroline left with Tyler, a determined look on her face.

By the time Elena and Quinn reappeared, looking slightly rumpled but happy, the party was mostly over.

Both girls offered to stay and help but Damon waved them off so they left for yet another sleepover at Quinn's house.

 

* * *

 

"You don't like me very much," Quinn observed. Damon looked up at her, startled. It was a rare occasion that they were left alone, but Alaric wasn't currently at the house and Elena and Jeremy were squabbling over what they should order for dinner.

Damon considered her question.

"I don't trust you," he told her bluntly. She blinked, but kept her composure, and Damon was once again impressed with her poise. She was so young to be so collected.

"Why not?" she asked curiously. He shrugged.

"Elena's my friend," he said simply, and she raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. "I don't want her getting hurt."

She raised her chin.

"Elena's been my friend longer than you've been hers," she reminded him quietly. "I would never hurt her."

He scrutinized her for a second before he deliberately caught her eye.

"What do you want with Elena," he compelled her. She blinked, giving him a skeptical look.

"She's my friend," she reminded him. He frowned, glancing down at her neck.

She wore a pretty gold cross that rested several inches below the hollow of her throat, and an inch or two above it rested a tiny gold locket with a Q engraved on it. It didn't take much guess work to figure out who had given it to her.

"Dammit Elena," Damon muttered to himself.

 

* * *

 

"What's with your sister and the Ice Queen?" Damon asked Jeremy casually.

Jeremy was wiping down the bar at the Mystic Grille, still getting used to having a job. The human boy gave him a skeptical look. Damon took a sip of his drink, an expectant look on his face. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Quinn and Elena have always been close," Jeremy told him simply. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Elena gave her a vervaine locket," he revealed. "That implies something a bit more than just 'close'," Damon pointed out. Jeremy didn't look very surprised.

"Elena probably just wants to protect Quinn to the best of her abilities," he said logically. Damon snorted.

"Seriously dude, there's a vibe there, like I'm missing something, so what is it?" Damon all but demanded. Jeremy shrugged.

"They're Quinn and Elena, they've got their own thing going on, and it's really none of your business," Jeremy said flatly before he walked away.

"Rude," Damon muttered, finishing his drink.

 

* * *

 

The summer was almost over, and Damon was bored. The path to Stefan and Klaus had gone cold, and Elena spent more and more of her time with Quinn. Drinking with Alaric could only take up so much of his time, and Damon was reduced to rereading the books in his library to compensate for the all the extra free time he had.

Finally deciding that he'd had enough after rereading Call of the Wild for the fifth time that summer, he headed over to the Gilberts', hoping to catch Elena in her room and berate her for neglecting her friends in favor of that blonde ice queen she was so fond of.

When he made it up the tree, he glanced through the window to find her room empty. Frowning, Damon was about to jump down and head for the living room when her bedroom door banged open. Quinn and Elena came stumbling in, completely oblivious to anything but each other. Damon's jaw dropped.

Quinn and Elena were _kissing_. The older girl ran her hands up Elena's legs, bunching her skirt up to her waist, temporarily revealing her black lace boy shorts before her skirt fell back into place. Quinn's hands settled at the base of Elena's spine, Elena's fingers were tangled in the blonde's hair. She bit down gently on the other girl's lower lip, eliciting a deep groan from her.

Quinn pushed Elena back until she hit her dresser, nipping at her lower lip and then attacking her neck with vigor. Elena moaned as Quinn bit down gently on her pulse point, her fingers tightening in that blonde hair. Quinn lifted her gently, placing her on the edge of the dresser.

"Fuck," Elena breathed as Quinn bit down on her collarbone, sucking gently. Quinn grinned around her skin, looking up at Elena with dark eyes.

Damon sat in his spot in the tree completely frozen. Of all the things he'd imagined, he hadn't expected _this_.

Quinn continued her ministrations down Elena's body, her fingers moving to carefully peel the thin straps of Elena's tank top off of her shoulders, sliding the shirt down to settle on her waist, revealing a matching black lace bra. Quinn kissed the curve of Elena's breast and Elena's chest heaved.

Quinn was comfortably tucked between Elena's thighs, delicate fingers tracing the perfect sinewy muscles of those thighs. She nipped and sucked and kissed her way down Elena's chest and stomach, stopping to dip her tongue into Elena's belly button, which caused Elena's head to tip back against the wall behind her.

She scraped her teeth across Elena's hipbone and her entire body jumped.

"Quinn," Elena groaned. Quinn grinned in satisfaction.

"I love it when you say my name," Quinn admitted breathlessly, sucking a hickey onto her hip, just below the hem of her skirt. She slid her fingers up Elena's thighs and under her skirt, hooking them into the waistband of Elena's underwear. Elena raised her hips to allow her to pull them off, her skirt still on. Quinn settled down onto her knees, looking up at Elena with pure want.

She kissed the inside of both of Elena's thighs, moving slowly upward. She lavished attention to both sides, leaving Elena writhing and panting. She barely pushed her skirt up at all, stopping to pay special attention to the inside of her left thigh, Elena fisted the fingers of her left hand into Quinn's hair while the right clutched onto the dresser's edge for dear life.

Quinn grinned against her thigh; pleased with the effect she had on Elena.

"And they all think you're such a good girl," Quinn mocked, clearly referencing people's general conception of Elena. Elena Gilbert: town golden girl, panting with a blonde between her thighs.

Suddenly so much of their relationship made sense. Damon could recall half a hundred times where their friendship simply did not add up, and here was the answer. Elena was having sex with the hot college girl. All of Jeremy's little comments made sense, and Caroline's jealousy was put into an entirely new perspective. Santana's teasing suddenly made sense.

Elena gave Quinn a dirty grin.

"I am a good girl," Elena cooed innocently, blinking long eyelashes at the blonde. "Everything else is just a secret between you and I," she promised and Quinn grinned up at her.

Quinn's hands slid under Elena's skirt. Damon was suddenly aware that he was about to get a show he wasn't mentally prepared for, so without further thought, he left.


End file.
